


And the Day has come

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Why? JUst why did I come up with this? [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows, Cheating, Established Relationship, F/M, I'm having some issues, M/M, Magic Revealed, Not Beta'd, bad Arthur, but who could blame him, kind of, not at all, not fluffy, this is not fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur should have known that this day would come. That eventually Merlin would be caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Day has come

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.

Arthur was the greatest warrior in the rhelm and he was the greatest king Camelot would ever have but being a husband was not one of his skills. He loved Guinevere, he truely did, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her but that did not stop him from sneaking off to quiet parts of the castle in the dead of night with his manservant. He loved Merlin and he realized that even before he married Gwen.

Merlin had never had a problem with their marriage, he understood that Arthur had to give his people a queen. And not just any queen, a queen they respected and loved, who would show compassion and prove to be just. The queen Camelot deserved. Guinevere was that queen. But Arthur's love for Gwen was different from his love to Merlin. His love for his manservant was much more physical but not in the least weaker. If anything, it was stronger. Merlin had saved his life too many times for him to count... without him even noticing until he had told him about his magic -well not really told him but his magic bursting out of him, resulting in lightning, thunder and making the whole room vibrate with power one night when Arthur made him wait really long for his relieve. Arthur had been shocked and felt betrayed for he'd lied to him all those years but he realized that Merlin was never like Morgana or anyone who used magic for evil. Merlin only ever used his magic to save his life.

Noone knew. About their secret meetings and about Merlin's magic - save from Gaius. It was difficult to conceal from time to time and it was difficult to keep all his love for Merlin hidden but he did it. For Gwen, for Camelot.

But it was never harder than one day when Merlin was caught, performing a spell to find a sorcerer troubling the city... of course it was Merlin who was suspected of being responsible for the deaths. He was dragged into the throne room by two of the guards. Arthur knew perfectly well that he'd fight them off without uttering a word.

"My Lord. He has been caught performing sorcery." One of them said. Arthur tensed, looking at Merlin who stared back at him with tears in his eyes. Arthur swallowed.

"Are you sure? And I mean completly sure?" He asked, looking up from Merlin's gaze and at the guard.

"I am, Sire. I would swear on my father's life." He vowed and Arthur sighed. He glanced over at Guinevere who looked disbelieving.

"Merlin..." Arthur said, fighting to keep his neutral face. "Is this true?" He hated to ask him this.

"Sire, I... I can explain." Merlin almost sobbed. He was a damn good actor.

"Then explain." Arthur pressed out, still struggling to keep up pretense.

"I was trying to find the sorcerer who was murdering Camelot's people. Sire, I just wanted-" Arthur raised one hand. 

"I am sure, Merlin, that you had the most noble intentions, still, sorcery is outlawed." He swallowed down tears that were starting to blurr his vision. "By the laws of Camelot..."

"Arhtur..." Guinevere breathed.

"By the laws of Camelot." Arthur started again. "I have no other choice but to sentence you to death." His voice almost broke at the word. "Take him to the cell." He breathed, rubbing his hand over his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Arthur, you-" Gwen started. He held up his hand again.

"Could you leave me alone? Please?" He asked. Guinevere nodded and left the throne room. As soon as the doors closed Arhtur sank down on his throne, elbows on his knees and burying his face in his hand. How could he posibly execute the man he loved most? Or more importantly how could he not do so and still be the king his people wanted him to be? 

He just let the tears flow for a few minutes before he got up, making his was to the dungeon.

"Sire." The guards at the entrance stood up.

"You're dismissed." He said. 

"But, Sire, the sor-" One of them started.

"Are you questioning your king's orders?" Arhtur asked.

"No, Sire." He said and they left. Arthur walked towards the cells, seeing one guard still standing at the cell entrance.

"Leave." He said. The guard looked at him.

"I have been ordered to stay with the prisoner until the next guard would arrive..." He started. Arhtur sighed.

"Did that order come from me?" He asked. 

"No, Sire, Sir Leon gave it to me." The guard answered.

"Alright, now, I, your king, command you to leave." He said, accentuating every word. the guard nodded and left.

"Merlin..." Arhtur's voice broke, his hands started shaking again.

"Arthur, I'm so sorry..." Merlin started, walking up to the prison door, his hands wrapping around the iron bars. Arthur wrapped his hands around his.

"I know, Merlin." He whispered.

"What are we gonna do?" Merlin asked. Arthur shook his head. 

"I can't do anything. I have to obey the law. I have to. My people rely on me..." Arthur felt a tear roll over his cheek. "But I can't let you die. I couldn't live with myself if I knew I was the one who send you to your death, quite literally." 

"Arthur, this is entirely my fault." Merlin said.

"I still won't let you die." Arthur said. "I know how powerful you are. You can break out of here. Do it. Please, run away. Don't ever look back, don't try to stay here. Go to your mother, hide... I will make sure the knights don't search long for you."

"I can't leave you." Merlin said. "You are my destiny." Now there were tears on his face too.

"You have no choice. If you stay, you'll die. So just run away." Arthur leaned his forehead against Merlin's. "I will meet you on the clearing we first kissed. Please, Merlin, just run this one time." 

"You're right, Arthur." Merlin said, pulling back slightly, only to kiss Arthur.

"Good luck, Merlin." Arthur mumbled against his lips. He knew how powerful Merlin was but he also knew how strong his knights were. They even stood a chance because Merlin didn't want to hurt them.

 

Arthur was trembling with fear when he was waiting on the clearing in the middle of the woods. And then finally he saw Merlin walking towards him.

"Merlin." He said, pulling him into a tight embrace. Merlin breathed him in for a moment.

"Arthur... they'll be sending patrols out soon." Merlin said. Arthur huffed out a breath and smiled sadly. 

"I know... I just, Merlin, I love you more than anything." He said, gripping Merlin's face with both his hands. "I will always love you. Remember that." He bent down and kissed him. It was a goodbye and in it there were all the words Arthur couldn't say.

"I will remember it. Please don't forget me, Arthur, for I will always love you." Merlin said. "Oh and... please try to not get yourself killed." Arhtur chuckled.

"I'll manage." Arhtur said. "I'll miss you." Merlin streched up and kissed him again. 

"I'll miss you too, my love." Merlin assured him, kissed him one last time and then he was hurrying through the forest. Arthur remained on the clearing for a few moments before he made his way back to Camelot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
